Outsider
by gundam06serenity
Summary: pg13 just in case. you are the main character, AU, u have just moved here from america. u r fourteen, and live by yourself. you have always ben the outsider, the one everyone picks on. u think it will be the same at your new school, but will it? when you
1. prologue

Outsider:  
  
This fic is for a friend of mine. She's been through a lot.  
  
This is an AU gundam Wing fic. Please don't flame. I do not own any gundam characters.  
  
Any ideas for a different title would be very much appreciated. You are the main character in this fic, and sos, but u r a girl, cause it's easier for me to write that way. Any suggestions for which couples you want, please post in the review:  
  
You, Duo, Heero, Solo, Wufei, Zechs, Treize, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Cathy, Noin. You choose the pairings.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Life. In life, in every situation, School, clubs, friends, jobs, even in their own families; there is always an outsider. That outsider is not always an outsider by choice. They don't know why, but they are different. Others pick on them for no apparent reason, no one asks to be their partner in class assignments or projects, they eat lunch by themselves; even the teachers ignore or pick on them in most cases.  
  
Life is a living hell, not worth living. Did you know that someone under the age of thirty tries to commit suicide every three minutes in America alone? Sometimes, self-abuse, or even suicide seems like the only option.  
  
That is what life is like for me. I am the outsider, the one always left behind, picked on, even by my so-called friends. Friends who do nothing when They pick one you, who tell you that you are just making a fuss over nothing when you feel like crying yourself to sleep, when you feel like the whole world is against you.  
  
My name is________ (insert name you wish). I am fourteen years old.  
  
Yes, I do dye my hair. Yes, I do have a different style of cloths, and no, I do not have a boyfriend.  
  
I dye the underneath of my hair black; leave the rest my natural deep chestnut brown colour, with two deep violet and silver streaks. I have deep, green-blue-silver eyes.  
  
I am quite tall, about five foot eight, five foot nine.  
  
I am not fat, but not exactly a stick insect.  
  
I only wear black. I am a Goth.  
  
Kids my age do not understand. They ask if I worship the devil, ask ridicules questions, not waiting to hear the answers, just looking for yet another way to take the piss, to make me want to end all of this. End this living hell they call a life.  
  
If this is life, I welcome death.  
  
That's what got me into this mess, thinking like this. Because of me, my dad left us, or so my gran used to tell me. It was because of me that mum had a nervous breakdown.  
  
Everything is always my fault.  
  
It's because of me we had to move from America, back to mum's home country, England.  
  
Being an outsider is bad enough, but being an outsider in a country you have never visited before, that you have no connections to or with whatsoever is even worse.  
  
If I hadn't started...if I had succeeded...if they hadn't..what is the point of going over all of the if's and the buts? There is none.  
  
I am still the outsider. The only difference is that now I am an outsider in an alien country, one who has to visit a psychiatrist.  
  
I live alone in a two bed roomed house now. It is not as nice as our previous house, but I suppose it is all right. It has a front and back garden. My psychologist thinks that gardening will help me. But what does she know? I have never spoken more than two words to her.  
  
The new house has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a study, kitchen, living room, and a dining room; nothing special.  
  
New school.  
  
A new school, a new chance to be the outsider, to be left out and picked on, the only difference being the environment.  
  
I wonder how long it will take for them to decide that I do not fit in. how long will it be, from the time that I walk in the gate, before they start trying to categorise me? Trying to fit me into their perfect little order;  
  
Trendies  
  
Grungers  
  
Bofs  
  
Preppys  
  
Athletics  
  
Punks  
  
Artsy  
  
It will be just like the other schools.  
  
But I don't care. I may not be the outsider by choice, but when it comes down to it; the choice between being myself and being who they want me to be, I know which one I would choose each time.  
  
So what if I'm a Goth? So what if I like anime? So what if I like different music? So what if I don't fit into their perfect little world?  
  
I have made my choice, and I shall stick to it.  
  
New school, here I come.  
  
Bit of a weird prologue, but the first chapter should involve the gundam boys, well, some of them. Ages will have to be changed a bit in order to fit everybody in, but.that doesn't really matter! It is in first person at the moment, you r the main character.  
  
Please review, but don't flame. Thank you  
  
Gundam06serenity 


	2. New School, new life, new enmies

Outsider chapter one: new school, new enemies, new friends, new life  
  
Please R&R!!! Thanks!  
  
Today is the first day of term. I'm meant to be starting school today. Mums still in the nut house, so there's no one here to moan at me to go.  
  
So, remind me again, why am I going to school today?  
  
I'm meant to be going to Oaklands, a small Catholic secondary school. It only has about a thousand pupils. Thank god that this school doesn't have a uniform! All of the others I checked out did.  
  
Today I'm wearing a short black and white tartan kilt, black fishnet tights, green and blue tartan doc martins, a black turtle neck with silver studs in the side (each stud has a 1 cm hole in the centre of it), a large silver ankh and my usual silver bangles and rings. I am also wearing black, porcelain and dark blue makeup. I've left my waist-length chestnut, silver and black hair out.  
  
I also have my full-length ankle length black leather trench coat and black and silver coffin bag.  
  
Oh well, here goes nothing. Oaklands, here I come!  
  
~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Great, just great! I knew that there was a reason why I hated school. I arrived forty minutes late, and went to find my new head of year to get my schedule. Unfortunately, there was already a group of students there with her.  
  
One had long blond hair, icy, piercing eyes, and wore a complete red leather outfit that, to you, just screamed 'slut'. He looked to be about fifteen, sixteen years old. O joy. You may be in the same classes  
  
Next to him was an equally tall guy, with short brown-blond hair and piercing Prussia blue eyes.  
  
Both of them were staring at me. Staring and smirking.  
  
Oh well, it seems like this place wont be that different from back home.  
  
"Why hello. You must be the new kid."  
  
"Where DID you get that outfit from?" the blond and brunette asked.  
  
"Kid? I'm the same ages as you. This? This is none of YOUR business. And YOU must be the local slut and his plaything. The names _____. Fuck you." You say, pushing your way past the two stunned looking youths, into the head of year nine's office, closing the door behind you.  
  
~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
End of chapter one  
  
So, what do you think? Please review! (Can u guess who the other two were? Plushies and pocky for those who can! Hehehe) 


	3. chapter two: the phycotic bitch, Shi Rea...

Outsider: Chapter Two:  
  
(Please R&R)  
  
As you slam the door shut behind you, you realise that there are already three other occupants in the room; a boy, about your age, maybe a year or two older, with shaggy dirty-blond, shoulder length hair and bright, forest green eyes stood to one side, a girl with short, navy-blue-black hair and dark, blue-black eyes stood opposite him, and a girl with cold, slate- silver grey eyes, waist length platinum blond hair and strangely forked eyebrows stood next to her, smirking in....approval (?) at you. It looked like the three of them had been in some sort of a fight.  
  
As you stood, staring at the three, the door behind you opened, revealing a short, blond-haired lad in her late forties, apparently your head of year.  
  
Ignoring you for the moment, she turns to talk to the two, now tearful girls.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, you gaze around the room, trying to calm down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Solo. You are?" the blond boy asks, smiling slightly, walking over to you.  
  
This boy-no, Solo, was wearing a tight, but not slutty-tight dark green- black long-sleeved shirt, tight-ish black-green leather, slightly flared trousers, silver chains, Doc Martins, fingerless leather gloves, and a green-black hoodie with a picture of the grim reaper on it, and the words 'don't fuck with Shinigami' and 'Shi' written on the back.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, you answer.  
  
"The name's _______ _____. What's it to you? Those friends of yours?"  
  
"Well, you could say that. They're bastards, just ignore them. They're more my little bro's friends father than mine. They had it coming to them. They didn't mean to insult you, they're just a bit......" Solo trailed off.  
  
"Idiotic? Stupid? Head-cases? Slutty?" you suggested to the now smirking Solo.  
  
"You're alright, ________. So, you new here?" Solo asked.  
  
"No, I've just lived in a closet all my life! What do you think?!" you ask him sarcastically.  
  
Laughing, Solo put his hands up in defence.  
  
"Ok, ok, stupid question. Sheesh, you are defiantly one VERY unique woman! Next question: you wanna hang out or meet up or something later?"  
  
"Yea, sure, I suppose." You reply, glancing over at the other two girls.  
  
Apparently, the head of year, or, the old psychotic bitch, as you had affectionately named her, had finished talking to the two girls.  
  
"Solo Maxwell! I would have never imagined you would stoop so low as to pick on these two poor, defenceless young ladies! Saturday morning detention!"  
  
Solo just glowered at her, and the two smirking girls.  
  
"And if I catch you, or any other members of the 'Shi Reapers' or whatever name your silly little gang is going by, picking on these innocent girls again, then I shall have no choice but to suspend the lot of you! Do I make my self clear, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders once, and sending you one last smile/ smirk, he glared at the other two 'poor, innocent girls', before leaving the office, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
"*Sigh* he used to be such a nice boy. That younger brother of his must be having a bad influence on him. Oh, hello, you must be ______ _____. Here's your timetable, classroom numbers, locker combinations, list of groups and teachers you will be having. I'm sure Ms. Catolina and Ms. Sck—erm, Shcs--- , erm, Ms. Hildi would be more than happy to show you to your first class. (If anyone knows how to spell Dorothy's or Hildi's last names, please tell me!)" The bitch dismissed you, pushing the three of you out of her office.  
  
You stood there, staring at the other two, they, staring at you. The shorter of the two looked up at the one with the weirdly forked eyebrows who seemed to be smirking at you in approval.  
  
The blond was wearing a short black skirt, a black and green tank top with a black, long-sleeved mesh top over it, black and white stripy tights, black and green boots and silver, black and white makeup.  
  
The other blue-haired girl wore a similar outfit, obviously trying to copy the first girl. She wore a dark blue strappy tank top, blue long-sleeved mesh shirt, short dark blue skirt, blue and black stripy tights, blue boots and blue makeup.  
  
Both wore studded dog collars/ chokers with a tag with the words 'Dunkle Engel' (Dark Angels in German) written on them.  
  
"I'm Dorothy, and this is Hildi. You are?" Dorothy asked.  
  
"What is it with you people and wanting to know my name?! For Ra's sake! The name's _____ _____. What in Ra's name is wrong with this Ra-damned country?!" you swear, causing Dorothy to smirk.  
  
"Ra? What's a 'ra'?" Hildi asked, sounding confused.  
  
Scowling at her in disbelief, you correct her. "Not 'a ra'. Ra. The Egyptian god of the Sun? Ra, what do they teach you people here in this hellhole?! It's worse than the last school I went to in America!"  
  
"You believe in an Egyptian god?" Hildi snickered. "This is a catholic school, you know."  
  
You glare at her, already deciding that you don't like her that much.  
  
Dorothy, also, to your surprise, glares at her.  
  
"Hildi! There is nothing wrong with ____ believing in Ra. I, for one, am quite interested in this. So, _____, you're the one who told Marquise that he's a slut?"  
  
"Yea, so?" you ask cautiously.  
  
"You're alright. You should hang out with the Dunkle Engel sometime. Anyone who insults that slutty bimbo is, at least, mentally sane, unlike most of this school." Dorothy smirked, motioning for you to follow them.  
  
You.........................  
  
Say: "Yea, sure, whatever." You shrug, following them to your first class, Tutorial. (turn to page 4)  
  
or say: "ha. Yea right, as if blonde! Fuck u and your stupid little 'Dunkle Engel' gang. I don't need your approval. Oh, and one word of advice: Drop the little clone. (turn to page 5)  
  
(R&R!!! PLEASE!!!) 


	4. Chapter three, option one: Dorothy, Hild...

Outsider chapter three:  
  
Hello!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, but I just got back from a two and a half week vacation in America, + the bastard slave- drivers called school teachers have been giving us WAYYYYY too much homework in preperation for the KeyStage3 SATS.....boring! on top of that, I've been working on my own book (sometimes I am WAY too ambitious for my own good.....) well, anyway, sos I haven't updated in so long! Please keep reviewing! (I sooooo need a beta reader!)  
  
Outsider chapter three: OPTION 1: "Yea, sure, whatever." You shrug, following them to your first class, Tutorial. (turn to page 4)  
  
You walk with Dorothy and Hildi, heading towards M1, your tutor base, chatting with Dorothy, mainly ignoring Hildi. You have began to (sorta) like Dorothy and her snide, holyer-than-though attiude towards the other students you have passed; she kinda reminds you of, well you.  
  
"hey, Dorothy, what's with the goody-goddy act with that bitch?" you ask, as you reach the form base, just before you enter.  
  
"oh, that? That dozy old cow beleaves everything we tell her, just because Relena and my own parents are rich, we come from 'such well-bread familys' and, there's the fact that the Dunkle Engel' have had her wrapped around our little finger since pre-school." Dorothy laughed, tossing her hair.  
  
"you should dye your hair. Or at least streak it." you comment, tilting your head to the side, Dorothy raising an eyebrow in response.  
  
"oh really? And what colour should I dye it?"  
  
"Hn.... still keep it blond, but with dark green, neon green and silver streaks." You reply, smirking. "and you realy should get something pierced!"  
  
"what about me?" Hildi asked, looking eager.  
  
Snorting, you answer "you expect me to believe that blue is your natral colour? And what's with the clone act?!" you glare, folding your arms.  
  
Hildi blushed, looking down, as Dorothy laughed.  
  
"Purple and silver." You quietly say, as Dorothy walks into the classroom, Hildi starting to follow her.  
  
"huh?" Hildi turns to you, looking confused.  
  
"purple and silver streaks. A word of advise, Hil. If you really want Dorothy to like abd respect you, stop trying to be her clone and develop your own style, alright kid?" you smile slightly as relisation dawns on her face. She smiles up at you, quickly hurrying in after Dorothy.  
  
// here goes nothing.....// you mentally prepare yourself, pushing the door open..........  
  
Turn to page 6 


	5. Chapter three, option two: ranting, lost...

Outsider chapter three:  
  
Hello!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, but I just got back from a two and a half week vacation in America, + the bastard slave- drivers called school teachers have been giving us WAYYYYY too much homework in preperation for the KeyStage3 SATS.....boring! on top of that, I've been working on my own book (sometimes I am WAY too ambitious for my own good.....) well, anyway, sos I haven't updated in so long! Please keep reviewing! (I sooooo need a beta reader!)  
  
Choice two: "ha. Yea right, as if blonde! Fuck u and your stupid little 'Dunkle Engel' gang. I don't need your approval. Oh, and one word of advice: Drop the little clone."  
  
"ha. Yea right, as if blonde! Fuck u and your stupid little 'Dunkle Engel' gang. I don't need your approval. Oh, and one word of advice: Drop the little clone." You advise the shocked and furious-looking Dorothy, flipping her off before turning round, smirking, and storming off in the opposite direction, ignoring the furious spluttering, ranting and muttered cursed behind you, going in serch of your form room, M1.  
  
Twenty minits later, you are beginning to regret ditching the dumb blond before getting directions off of her or the mini clone, Hildi.  
  
"stupid...fucking...English....school.....fucking.....bastards.....need a stupid fucking map to get around the place" you angrily mutter and rant, not looking where you are going.  
  
*Crash*  
  
"ouch! Shit! Watch where your going, bastard" you growl, pushing yourself up from the floor, dusting off your skirt.  
  
"hey, you bumped in ta me, bitch! Hey, you must be the girl So told me about!" the figure you knocked over exclaimed, picking himself up off of the floor.  
  
"who?" you ask warely, looking the guy over once.  
  
He appeared to be about your age, maybe a little older. He had vivid, violet eyes and a long, butt-length chestnut braid. He wore baggy, ripped black jeans, a black and red, tight ripped top, silver chains, a silver lip ring, silver earrings and safety pins on one ear, and a long black leather trench coat with 'don't fuck with Shinigami' and ' shinigami' written on the back with crossed sythes.  
  
He kinda reminded you of.....  
  
"Solo, my brother. He told me he meet a new goth/ punk kid eairler; with an attitude too." he explained  
  
"kid? Who are you calling kid, asshole? And what the fuck did he mean: goth/ punk?! I AM ME! And what the fuck is it to you, anyway?" you rant, causing him to smirk.  
  
"temper, temper! I can see why So liked you. The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. Also known as Shinigami. You are?"  
  
"I'm _____, not that it's any of your business."  
  
"well, _____, you are so gonna fit in around here! So told me you were in my class, why don't I show you the way?" Duo asked.  
  
"yea, sure, why not?" you agree.  
  
"after you, m'lady" Duo bows deeply, offering you his arm.  
  
Rolling your eyes and smirking, you take his arm, thwapping him upside the head, allowing him to lead the way.  
  
Turn to page 7 


End file.
